Vicious Victorian
by Sioen
Summary: AU Victorian Era. A mysterious, infamous serial killer called "Mr. R" had made L decide to infiltrate a grand mansion, where L suspected the owner to be the killer. In order to do that, L disguised himself as a female servant in that very manor. Light/L
1. Le Gran Luxe

**A Dea****th**** Note ****Fanfiction**

**Title: Vicious Victorian**

**Genre: Adventure, Mystery, Romance.**

**Pairing: ? x L**

**Dedicated to: ****Kamichiro**** Eris **

**Disclaimer: This is work of fiction. It has not been authorized by ****Tsugumi****Ohba****, ****Takeshi****Obata****, ****Shonen**** Jump, Viz Media, Warner Bros or any of the other holding copyright or license to the ****manga****, ****anime**** or movie.**

**Author note: As always, English is my third language and this is also unbeta-ed. So please excuse any errors and bad writing, everyone.**

.

.

_Chapter One_

_-Le Gran __Luxe__-_

About ninety three percent of him believed this was an urgent, vital and crucial thing to do. _That's the reason I am here_, he told himself, wiping a bead of cold sweat from his brow between the rational edges. Even his skin, maggot ivory white from lack of sunlight, was turned a disgraceful lobster red now.

He groaned, closing and opened his eyes to repress the internal uneasiness. The tension felt like it was escalating every second he breathed and paced forward.

He wanted to be anywhere but here.

But what's to be done, he had already arrived in this place.

Thus, he marched forward, his legs a bit uneven as he carried his uninteresting suitcase – slightly dragging it – towards that grandiose white gate, which looked stunning from such a distance. He rolled his eyes to the left and to the right, observing his surroundings. He occasionally stared upwards to the blue and gray hues of the sky. The sun was hiding his strength behind those layers of dreary clouds. Looking down, he noticed his legs were trembling, feeling pebbles under his flat shoes shake his balance along the way.

A few moments later he halted, his eyes slowly widened. His black hair, black long skirt and white waist apron were blowing _beautifully_ in the cool wind. He took a huge amount of air, exhaled quickly, took a few unstable steps forward. In such distance, he ventured himself to see the sheer gigantic aura of the modern mansion which looked so grandiose and clean.

Indeed. Clean and grandiose.

For he would not have dropped any rubbish or grime or filth or dust in there, as he would be playing the role of a-

"..."

He never imagined he would turn into _something_ like this before.

Before him stood a huge gate entrance, glistening pasty white in the dreary weather. The fence was iron and solid. He stared as upwards as he could to see the top of them.

"May I help you, Ma'am?"

The rough sound of a deep, bass tone came from the mouth of the guard. A man, old and stiff like a pillar, about fifty with the faint odor of alcohol and vinegar about him, wearing a black, worn out coat. Behind the white fences, he was staring at him as though L was some imposing, outlandish creature from out of nowhere.

L held out the white envelope, shoving it between the narrow gap without words.

The guard narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher the writing carved on the white paper. The guard gazed at L for a moment; a gaze of curiosity blended with incomprehension, creases appeared on his old forehead. Then his eyes darted to the paper again.

"Ah so you are the new..." The guard mumbled slowly to himself - it sounded like he was rinsing his mouth. "All right. I see."

With a calm expression, L rolled his eyes to admire a group of goddess statues about the gate. Another bead of sweat dripped into his eye, but L didn't bother to wipe it off this time.

Even though the guard wouldn't let him enter the mansion, surely the great handwriting and signature on the paper had magical powers that could shut everyone's jaws. Especially for the creatures inside this grand manor.

"Lu...Luscious Lawliet?" The guard uttered with hue of a questioning tone, raising one eyebrow as he stared at L. The gaze and tone of asking for confirmation.

"Yes, I am," L answered, a fabricated tenor tone, his eyes still staring absently at the white statue of the gorgeous goddess carved with earthenware in her hand. But not a second later he blinked and looked at the guard immediately. "Excuse me?"

"Luscious. _Luscious_Lawliet, ma'am," say the guard, L was sure he'd just heard a breathless snort of a laugh from the man's mouth. The old man's eyes roamed L's body from up to bottom, and the detective noticed a slight muscle play in the corner of his upper lip. _A little smirk._

"_Lucious__._ Lucious Lawliet, sir," L corrected softly with the usual toneless voice of his, but in a higher tone so he could conceal his deep, male baritone.

Immediately, the guard raised his hand in the air and showed it before L's pale face, letting him to see what the black writing said.

Surely, with his sharp eyes and his superior brain, it wouldn't take more than two seconds for L to notice. He could see the letter of 'S' in front of the 'u' and before the 'c' letter.

LuScious Lawliet.

It indeed was written as LUSCIOUS LAWLIET.

The guard couldn't help but snigger when he looked at L's altering expression.

"As you can see yourself," he murmured with an exasperating tone in L's ears, "_Lusciou__s,_" He contemptuously added and laughed, reluctantly exposing his ugly yellow teeth.

L neutralized his facade without delay. "I apologize, and I believe that there is something misunderstanding here, however, this is Mr. _Whammy_'s handwriting."

The highlighted word was more than enough to smother the guard's ugly smirk; the man should have known his position here. So, the old man heaved a sigh and hummed, opening the huge gate with a loud cracking sound. He gave L a skeptical signal to come in.

L dragged his feet forward with his right leg first, passing the huge border between the mansion and the outside world. He didn't take a glance to the guard, who was suspiciously eyeing him from top to bottom.

On the outside L's expression looked calm, but internally, his chest was hammering in a deafening beat and was threatening to his own ear. L thought, perhaps the guard was staring at him without blinking because of the loud sound of his heartbeat. Or perhaps because his face was far from womanly. Or his weird appearance, with his unattractive face and his hunched back. Or his pseudonym which was Lucious Lawliet that sounded too manl-

It felt like his gut was being twisted in such a way, remembering the 's' letter in front of the 'u' letter and before the 'c' letter on that white paper.

Luscious.

_Whammy_must be kidding. But the person L wanted to screw now was Mello, as the one who had suggested him that odd name. He should have listened to Near; the kid said that Lumiere was great for an alias. Even Matt agreed with him. Now L felt incredibly disheartened.

L glanced into his reflection in the clear fountain. He wore a wig, a black and white servant hat. A long sleeved, high necked dress and the full length dress of a female servant. Could he trick everyone in the mansion into regarding him as a woman? But L decided to put his worry at the bottom of the list of priorities.

Because he was a maid now.

"_Welcome to the grand manor of Mr. __REDRUM__"_

.

.

**Lolz**** yes it's weird.**

**And the adventure of the maid!L in the mansion began! DUN DUN DUN.**

**And oh yes, i follow ****Keppei****Yamaguchi****'s voice here, L's ****japanese**** cast. His voice is more softer than the English actor one. If you wondered what L's voice sounds like.**


	2. Spiders

**Note: There will be OC's in this fic, because Death Note lacks of women, but Takada, Misa, Naomi Misora will appear too.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter Two_

_-Spiders-_

Spiders.

Their graceful legs were glued onto the peeled wall, before they would crawl back to its exquisite fabrication of web. A fly trapped in the sticky thread. How unfortunate. But he knew there was an eighty-six percent chance the spider would refuse to eat the fly quickly. They would use their poison first. Paralyzing the prey, they excreted eupeptique fluids until it turned completely into pulp, then they would savour it slowly.

Pushing aside the spider and his prey, now under its mighty web, was a mini table completed with an old oak chair and a mini wardrobe. On the right side of it was a dressing table. Mirroring them was a bed with worn out white sheets, which smelled old and dusty. He marched toward a small window with black curtains, bowing his nose and pulling down the blinds at the window. He eyed the ceiling blankly, and then if he were to lift his eyes a bit, he could see another spider web on the corner. Overall, it was a haunted house-like style of mansion, or at least, it was for the servant's corridor.

But the accomodations were more than sufficient for L would allow him to perform his mission secretly.

"So this is your new room, Miss Luscious Lawliet."

"Lucious."

The woman giggled. "Just kidding! Miss Lawliet," she said, hands flew up to cover her mouth to resist another suppressed laugh. Her brown bangs disarrayed everywhere.

L blinked between his personal exasperation with his new room. "Has everybody here learned about my arrival? Miss Emma?" L narrowed his eyes, his brain calculating something.

Emma copied L's stance, blinking back at him, though she wasn't narrowing her eyes. "Oh yes, of course. Mr. Whammy is our Landlord by the way. And we servants are always waiting for him to come again to this mansion. He's so kind, he's always treating us like his own kids though... Oh well, even though his relationship with Master is not going very well..."

"Is that true? And how would Miss Emma know about it?" L asked absently, dragging his heavy suitcase to the corner of the room. Emma was willing to help him do that though, but the obstinate detective repudiated to being helped by the woman.

"What's in this suitcase? It's very heavy," Emma asked.

They were sweets. L only brought five pairs of maid outfits with him. Also, pairs of female underwear and all the gear used for his disguise. Whammy was the one who prepared everything for him.

"Miss Emma didn't answer my last question."

"Oh, it's just a rumour. Lots of rumours spreading around everywhere in this mansion." Emma smiled, wiping the beads of sweat on her temple. "You're still new here Miss Lawliet, but I hope you can bear with us."

The room was hot, or perhaps servants were always sweating. L'd forgotten to bring his handkerchief with him, Whammy didn't even remind him of that? The man had been getting old. But Luscious Lawliet?

"I'd love to share anything with you, so don't ever doubt coming or talking to me. Ask anything you want, okay?"

"I thank you very much for your kindness Miss Emma."

"Ah! And you don't need to call me Miss. Just call me Emma."

"I'll do it if Miss Emma calls me Lawliet too." L smiled the sweetest smile he could produce, yet it looked creepy in his own mind eyes. Even Emma laughed at him. The percentage of L wanting to screw and strangle Mello rose by sixty-six percent. By God, Mello could be the nicest looking boy there with his long blond hair. He should have been the one who turned into a servant in this manor.

"You're pretty funny! Okay Lawliet, nice to meet you. I'm Emma." She smiled sweetly, but the look of amusement in her face caused L's lips to curve down into a line of annoyance.

L had observed many things before he staggered into this hellish place. Such things like woman's gestures. The detective practiced cleaning and cooking. He was all right with cleaning, though there was a high percentage he would drop any item, but cooking was the most dangerous and difficult skill for him.

"So, be prepared and I'll be waiting for you at the servants' quarter!"

"All right," L said, pretending to comb his hair in front of the mirror. When some of hair strands felt like falling out, he stopped and bit his lip. That was one of the reasons L hated combing and cleaning his hair. It was good luck that Emma missed that occurrence-

No, she noticed it.

"Let me help you Lawliet," Emma said without warning. She positioned her body behind his, causing L to jerk and almost drop his comb. Emma took it from his hand.

"Um… You shouldn't... I can do this by myself," L barely stuttered. There was a seventy-eight percent chance the wig might fall out-

"It's all right! We're friends, right? Aw, come on let me help you, Lawliet. Your hair's pretty long, you know. It'd be difficult for you to comb it by yourself." L gulped and couldn't help the panic that heated his chest. It was a feeble idea. Emma had already begun working at his hair, combing from the ends first. All L could do was hope the wig would remain firm in its place. "It's beautiful, your hair is pretty soft, I envy you so much."

"Not really, but thank you Emma," L said, wondering if the woman could notice the hammering in his chest. This was the first time he'd been touched by a woman, and he was oddly uncomfortable with himself.

L gazed at his reflection at the mirror. Emma was right behind him. The woman smiled softly as she combed his hair. There were no sign of mocking or teasing on her face, which made L calm down a bit. Noticing Emma's eyes fixed at him at the moment, L averted his eyes. Emma giggled again.

"You're so beautiful, your skin is very soft and white," Emma mumbled as she occasionally looked at him from the mirror. "I wonder... how will everyone react? I bet they'll be jealous."

At the moment, L said nothing. Something like a searing heat swam within his guts.

"Done!"

L blinked. "That was pretty fast."

"Hm? Of course, you don't need to comb your hair more than three minute! Or else you will suffer hair loss. Combing long hair doesn't require too much time, and besides your hair is soft already. Don't you know that?"

There was nothing L Lawliet didn't know, except for that.

Emma smiled, staring at him sweetly. "But as a servant, I suggest you to tie your hair back neatly. I'll help you with that if you want."

"My thanks, Emma."

"Ah, one thing I should warn you."

"Yes?"

"Be careful with those spiders."

L brought his eyes upward toward the web and to the other one. One of the spiders was absconding to the nearest window as though trying to escape from L's analytical gaze. L made a weird look towards the subjects of Emma's warning. "Spiders?"

"No, not those spiders, Darling." Emma smiled, blue green eyes shining and red lips performing an almost creepy grin. "They can talk and grasp you from behind in the night."

L's eyes widened, something hot and cold was swimming and trying to surface within his blood vessels. His pupils constricted. "You mean-"

"Kidding!" She laughed vivaciously again. "I'll be waiting for you in the servants quarter!" She added before hiding her slender body behind the oak door. Not a second later, she popped her head again only for saying: "See you Lawliet!"

Thus spoke Emma, before she closed the door and left L Lawliet alone in disarray.

**.**

**.**


	3. Many Meetings

**N****ote****: Sorry for the long wait! :( This is the actual update. Please excuse any errors and bad writing, everyone.**

**So L's adventure continue!**

.

.

_Chapter Three_

_-Many Meetings-_

"_You're really beautiful, your skin is very soft and white."_

There was a 99% chance the woman named Emma was a liar.

L paused in the act of applying make up to stare at his spine-chilling exterior in the mirror. He looked preposterous enough, holding a bowl of white powder, applying some cream under his unnaturally large eyes to conceal the black bruises.

He was nothing but small and ashen. L's ivory white skin, velvety to the touch, only proved how sickeningly unattractive he was as a man.

Whoever thought L Lawliet would turn into something like this? There was only one person; the one who had invited him to come over to the mansion.

The murderer who called himself Mister Redrum.

As the world's greatest detective, L had gladly received the incitement.

Stepping up to the old oak door, L raised his hand toward the handle and opened it. The sight of anarrow hallway leading intoanother dim corridor of servants welcomed him. Before shuffling up to the hallway, L glanced at the old mirror and rolled his eyes along the wall of his new bedroom. The sight of a spider, which had been crawling back to its web, caught him.

At the moment, L locked his eyes on the insect, unblinkingly.

.

Walking down the corridor, L thought he should follow Mello's frustrating advice; to straighten his back. First, it wouldn'tlook good to everyone's normal eyes. Second, it wasn't lady-like. But at last, submitting to the difficult role, L gave up. When he attempted to walk with a more straightened back, his breath became erratic. Ridiculous. He raisedhis chin, perked his chest like a real woman, managed to step in a neat and gentle movement. He set a feminine gesture with each step, his eyes narrowing and face unperturbed, if not paler like a zombie.

The corridor was empty and long, the floor and wall made by stone. Spider webs decorated almost every corner of the ceiling. The torches were placed on the walls, neatly facing each other, some were turned off and badly lit. He passed a simple, wooden table and a blurry mirror on his way, smelling dusty and grimy, there was an 87% chance they were rarely cleaned. Located in the mansion's underground, this was a corridor for the low class of servants – though L preferred to call it a _dungeon_.

L had been studying the classifications, from the higher servants to the lowest. He chose to play the housemaid; the low class servant which placed at the bottom of the ladder in servants' status and respect. It would grant him ease to do the investigation. Whammy would support him from behind.

Nothing to fear.

There were rooms at his right and left, the servant's bedrooms. Emma's room was located right beside his room. L believed one of the owners of these rooms would have an important clue which would reveal _Mr. Redrum_'s identity; He would investigate them later. At the end of the corridor was a dark cellar.

L's footsteps were the only sound that echoed in the corridor. It was still evening. Everyone would be working until bedtime.

He quickened his pace. Time was precious.

L ascended the stairs, lifted his robe, and bit his lip. Women were wonderful creatures for they could walk gently with a strenuous outfit like this, they could sit with their legs close and speak with feminine gestures.

He inhaled deeply at the last staircase. With one hand, he pushed the wooden door open. A creaking sound made him shiver. L squinted his eyes intothe light.

This was the higher class corridor of servant's rooms. A red carpet, the good lighting with electric lamps, and some pictures hanged by on the wall making for good decoration. The brightness gave the feeling of discrimination. But the furnishings were simple.

The two-way intersection; To the right was a servants' hall, where the servants from all levels gathered – this was the first place L would have to visit in his mission. There would be another intersection leading to the corridor forthe higher servants. To the left was a kitchen, aside which was a wine cellar and another path leading into the main hall.

L turned to the right, Emma and the others must have been waiting for him.

He felt his gut tighten his heart barely throbbed in his ears. L disliked the situation where he had to abandon the figure of an isolated creature. On the other hand, adrenaline madly pumped through his veins. This was a rare chance for L to directly investigate his case. He would receive much more pleasure in the end.

L changed his pace and straightened his back. Sweat appeared on his forehead, but he didn't bother to wipe it off. Before him was a big double door. He lifted his hand, it was trembling, but he had predicted there to be a 65% chance he would survive. Everything would go as planned. There was no reason to be anxious.

L was touching the doorknob when he felt a thud from his right. Alerted, he gasped and jerked away, taking steps backward to glare at his attacker.

A woman in her late twenties, white face shimmering soft pink**,** long eye-slashes and cherry lips looked brighter under the gloomy lighting. A classy, black servant gown exposed her curves perfectly. L wasn't a trend-follower, but he knew her hairstyle must be famous among women. A strong smell of flower stroked his nose when the woman walked past him. Her chin raised high, shoulders back. She glanced at L from the top to bottom. The gaze, based on L's analysis, was a mixture of mocking and superciliousness. There was a high probability that she regarded him as a scarecrow who was accidentally blocking her way.

L only hadto play his role as the lower class servant here.

Discarding all pride, dipping himself into the unique role, L entered the servants' hall.

.

In this place there was no L. There was no superior figure used to motioning his fingers and ordering his subordinates from his throne. There was no isolated figure who hated direct sunlight and controlled the world behind the scene. If he must go outside, L would have to use his invisible coat, walk between the crowd and they wouldn't pay much attention to him.

This time was different.

His name was Lawliet Lucious, a _female_servant, and everyone would closely watch every gesture he made.

L stood in the middle of the _Servants' Hall_. Nothing special; A large centre table with ladder-back chairs around it, cheap ornaments, and afireplace in the corner of the room where chairs and old sofas laid in disarray around it. The lighting was provided by candles and kerosene lamps.

When he entered the room, all eyes zeroed in on him, with each of their variations: 45% of them appeared uninterested, 34% disliked him, and 45% showed curiosity.

L remained composed. Cold sweat and aslight tremor rocking his never got used to being surrounded by people.

Standing motionless and taut, the great detective's face went paler. He only needed to calm down. Panic was unnecessary and only be experienced by those who had shallow brains.

Forcing all his nerves to relax, L lowered his head politely. "My name is Lawliet Lucious. I'ma new servant here**.**" He set his voice as low as he could. It sounded soft and female, causing him to shiver by his own voice.

Silence.

L calculated the worse. There was high probability that his appearance didn't appear womanly, and his voice wasn't acceptable. There wasanother high probability that he had failed in his make-up. L tried to once more calculate their face's expressions: 56% curiosity, 13% neutral, 40% suspicious, 58% disapproval, and 80% of anunknown expression that he was unable to name.

Emma stood between them. She tried to get L's attention once or twice by slightly waving her hand, but some scrawny butlers obstructed L's view of her. They were narrowing their eyes at him and whispering to one another.

L waited for a moment. His next plan would be to stand still about five minutes more, and if someone didn't approach him, he would walk calmly toward Emma and-

"Welcome, Lawliet Lucious!" The voice of a warm woman echoed from the left.

L turned to see a female servant witha similar appearance to his, probably a middle class servant. Her hair was neatly tied back and an apron wound around her wrist. There was a high probability she worked in the kitchen, or perhaps was a maid of all works. Her face was warm and gracious, her age about forty even though the features looked young.

"Ah**,** pleased to meet you. Call me Elena. I'm one of the old servants here."

L tried to keep his smile level. "Very pleased to meet you, Miss Elena."

"Mrs. Sophia, our _Housekeeper_, is still on the way here." Elena explained with a great smile, big and genuine. "In the meantime, you can spend some times with us. I can teach you some rules you have to obey as a servant here, how about it Lawliet?"

L smiled and nodded. "I would really appreciate it, Miss Elena."

"Hey Lawli!" Emma called from behind a sofa in front of the fireplace. "Come sit here with us," she motioned, "I'd like to introduce you to-"

"_Wait a minute_!"

It was a sharp woman's; the one holdinga contemptuous tone. L spotted her immediately between the haughty servants who were placing their hands in their hips. But this arrogant woman obviously was an upper class individual here. She was also the one who had bumped against L before he entered the room.

"A new servant and where is Mrs. Sophia? Or Mr. _Housekeeper_?" The woman raised her tone until everyone in the room could hear her. "Someone needs to take care of her. We cannot allow any new person tobe here with us, she has to prove tobe qualified first. What was the guard doing out there?"

L didn't need to analyze her visage, obviously she was trying to break him. Some female servants stood, chests out, behind her. L could tell they weren't amused by his appearance.

Knowing L didn't respond her insult, the woman marched forward. "Lawliet is your name, yes?" She asked, her tone conceited. Lifting her chin, she looked like she was gazing at L from the outer space.

L said nothing, keeping his body still.

The woman's blue eyes roamed over his figure. Mobing closer, she eliminated their proximity. Suddenly her breasts were a few inches before L's face until he smelt the scent of a thick perfume, like a mix of _rosemary_ and _clove_. L held his breath. This was the first time he'd been this close to a woman.

"You cannot answer my question because you cannot speak, or you didn't understand my words?" She tried to irritate L by staring directly into his eyes. "And careful with your eyes. How dare you look at me straight in theeyes! A lower class servant like you is not-"

"Pardon my intrusion, _Miss Laure_, but I don't think you have the right to say something like that." A firmer tone voiced L's inner mind, coming from Elena.

Elena walked towards them, attempting to collaborate in their conflict. _Are women always acting like this?_

"Oh! How dare you cut off my words, Elena." The haughty woman, whose name was Laure, turned to face Elena. Her eyebrows raised in a petulant manner. "And you do know your position, do you. Didn'tyou get enough with the accident that happened yesterday, Elena?"

_Accident?_

Elena paused; Laure's provocative statement had shut her jaw. L tried not to look at Laure or Elena. He appeared composed, but he was itching to control himself. This had exceeded his calculation. L wasn't supposed to make enemies, he had yet become an official servant.

Elena shot a glare at Laure. "We want no raised voices here, Laure. I just wanted to remind you." For her status this might be considered as a taboo, since Laure was her senior. "You're only a _**Lady's Maid**_. You have no right to comment or deny Lawliet here. If Mrs. Sophia know learnsabout this, she'll not be happy either."

"Then before Mrs. Sophia comeshere, please allow me to teach Lawliet." Laure turned around to see him. "Now Lawliet shall learn that I am the most senior around here, and I am the one who can replace Mrs. Sophia as a _**Housekeeper **_in this mansion. Don't you realize your position here? You need some manners."

L didn't answer. _You have to be calm, there's asixty-percent chance Laure will pull your hair if you respond to her insult, _he told himself and kept silent.

A few seconds of intense staring ensued: Laure with a glare and L with a blank, emotionless gaze, but his eyes so wide they might fall out and land on the floor. Until, L gave up, rolling his eyes downwards. He attempted to look as vulnerable and inferior as he could. But even for himself, it looked forceful.

Laure jerked up her chin. "From your gesture alone you really are low in my eyes. You're not even decent enough to be a servant here, even the lowest class one. So before Mrs. Sophia returns, I suggest you to le-"

"**I am the one who will take the responsibility for Lawliet.**"

A deep male voice stopped Laure's words. The woman looked surprised. Everyone in the room fell silent. L raised his face to see Laure's face beginto pale.

Slowly, L rolled his eyes toward the source of the voice. In front of the door was a young man. Neat was the first impression when L saw him. Six feet, about two hundred pounds. He wore a handsome, black morning coat, trousers with seam pockets and full vest of grey velveteen. The hair was long and blond. The figure of a perfect adult man, and a gentleman. The air around him shivered with the mysterious aura that could break Laure's haughtiness and seize control over everyone here.

This was no ordinary man.

"M-Mr. Housekeeper," Laure breathed in disbelief.

Housekeeper was probably the man's nickname. L knew that _Housekeeper, _the second in command of the household, should be a woman. He had never heard of a male housekeeper before. He was one of the households, or probably this man was Sophia's right han-

L frowned when the man stared intently at his direction, then walked casually towards him. Those eyes were sharp and green like a pair of jade orbs, looking straight at his own obsidian eyes. A gentle smile flickered across his face.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Lucious Lawliet," Housekeeper said, his face suddenly looming over L's, so close L could smell the man's breath, something like mint.

When L stepped backward, Housekeeper took L's right hand. The blond man lowered his face until his lips touched the back of L's hand, before the detective could stop it.

L froze, feeling blood within his capillaries ascending to the surface. He couldn't feel anything below the neck. His brain, his only and most precious asset, was likely unable to function all of sudden.

"They used to call me Mr. Housekeeper," the man said, gently looking L in the face again. "But for you, I'll allow you to call me only Housekeeper."

Housekeeper let go of his hand, and L took unstable steps backward with his eyes widening. He'd never been close to women before, moreover, beenkissed by a man. The most treacherous thing here was, L didn't even know how to react.

L was a female servant. So if he really was a woman, how would he haveto react when he experienced something like this? Should he be mad? Should he feel flattered? L needed to study more about women. But this was-

Only Laure could bring him back to the proper situation. She steadily approached Housekeeper.

"Pardon my intrusion, Mr. Housekeeper," she said hastily to cover the little pause. "Every new female servant should be the job of Mrs. Sophia."

"And since Mrs. Sophia has not returned, I shall take her place, Miss Laure," Housekeeper countered, he backed L who had just recovered from his paralyse. "And you have to know one thing; She's no ordinary servant. Lawliet came here directly by Mr. Whammy's recommendation. The handwriting is authentic."

There was no sound in the room. All eyes zeroed in on L now, expressing hundreds of question.

Laure's body froze like a statue.

Housekeeper gave L a gentle smile. The detective responded with his stiffening posture, rigid muscles, eyes widening as though he was staring at a ghost. Never had L been this awkward before, extra confused about how to react. He should have observed more about women, how they would act when they were nervous and lumbering. Probably Laure's act, who wascrossing her hands and biting her lips in annoyance, could be a great example for L's study.

"Come, Lawliet. I'll get you settled." As the man said that, he took L's hand. The dazed detective lost his balance, gawky, his face almost bumping against the man's tight chest. "You don't have to wait for Mrs. Sophia, I can replace her job to take care of you."

Someone cleared his throat. L glared around the hall, trying to catch the eyes of various servants. Nobody dared to look back. They merely stood still, jaw set. Glancing at Emma, L noticed the woman looked away, pretending not to recognize him. Elena's face looked gloomy with her eyebrows knit together. L wasn't interested in supernatural things, but he could actually read their minds.

Housekeeper was not an ordinary guy. He had power, and this could be a good chance to build a closer relationship. But he couldn't leave the fact that he was not allowed to make enemies.

"Pardon me, Mr. Housekeeper, I believe that I shall wait for Mrs. Sophia." L said each word slowly, managing to sound indifferent as he tried to release from the man's grip. "She has promised to take responsibility over me."

Housekeeper laughed. "Well spoken." His face brightened with a grin. "Mrs. Sophia may be coming home soon, but to shorten the time, I suggest Miss**.** Lawliet to go with me." Housekeeper insisted, his eyes intense and L could detect some force within his tone. "I'll take you around here."

Inviting. But L knew if he accepted the man, it would bring disadvantages to his mission. He had to interact with the lower class servants. "Thank you, Sir. But I believe I should-"

"Mr. Housekeeper, rather than doing that you probably have to tell her about the servants' classification and our important rules here." Laure's clear voice rung, her bosom perking as she walked forward, this time her voice went softer. "Every new servant has to obey the rules."

Housekeeper released L's hand. "Well, that's a good idea. And I do think Miss**.** Laure is the best with this thing," he said, a gentle smile printed across his face. "Okay, I'll let Miss**.** Laure to explain the whole things to you, Lawliet. I have some works to do now, my butlers need to arrange for the upcoming festivy. Well, shall we meet again soon, I'll see you around."

Laure appeared satisfied, flashing a set of white teeth.

Housekeeper gave L a brief smile before turning around. L's eyes followed him, but he regretted this.

Housekeeper stopped by the door, turning around only to meet L in the eyes. Smiling again, his eyes narrowed as he spoke: "If only you're a _man._"

A sudden thump in his chest. L neutralized his expression immediately when Housekeeper disappeared behind the door.

Again, the familiar fragrance returned. Laure's face loomed before his eyes, once again, they were standing close to each other. L took a step away, his hands clenched in fists.

"I can't say, this is not the part of my job here, but whatever. You can say this is partly because Mr. Whammy has been really kind to us." Laure rolled her eyes in a mocking gesture, leaning her face forward and whispered, "and don't you dare think you can act like a special lady around here. For me, you're still nothing but a newcomer, a low class one. You must follow the rules."

L lowered his head to accentuate the obeisance. "I understand."

"The new servant's rules should be taught by Mrs. Sophia. But I can teach you some manners, first you learn about the servants' classification, so you will know who you ought to respect here. Do you understand what I said?"

L nodded.

"Follow me then." Laure said and turned around, sauntering out of the hall.

L followed her clumsily.

.

.

**Mr. ****Housekeeper****is not my ****OC****, he is ****an**** antagonist character from the ****Third Death N****ote**** game:L the Prologue to Death N****ote**** -****Rasen**** no Trap-**** literally "L the Prologue to Death Note: Spiraling Trap****", Thank you to ****Zedin**** for translating his name for me. I have seen a lot of ****smexy**** pictures of him paired with L (you can ask me if you****'d like**** to see**** some**** Housekeeper pics ****and**** those ****smexy****fanarts****, ****I****'d**** send it to you). It's not that I will make him pair with L, but It'd be nice to see Housekeeper in AU ****fanfiction****, I am glad I can be the fonder****. Oh and i****t is also a great game where you can interact with L! And L would smi****le**** at you a lot and take everything you give him ****LOL**

**And attention peop****le****! L would be ****uke**** in this ****fi****c****. **


End file.
